


You're Not Alone: Because I'm Going To Be With You

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality Crisis, implied biphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Even moving to Raw wasn't going to get rid of the determination of Atlas
Relationships: Austin Theory/Jake Atlas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Austin's eyes grew wide when he realized who was standing outside of his apartment, Jake Atlas. "Are you going to let me in?" "Are you going to ask me out fifteen times?" Austin rolled his eyes though letting Jake in. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just that we have a fun night and even had sex three times in said night and yet you never returned my texts. I didn't even know you had a match at WrestleMania until I watched it"

Austin took a deep breath, trying to suppress his panic. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jake approached him, trying to grab his hands but the other holding them close to his chest.

"I'm not like you Jake. I-I, I'm not-I'm not _out_ " Relaxation flooded Jake's face. "I didn't want you to be disappointed with me. The freak who likes guys and girls" 

He could still hear the jeers from Andrade, the whispers behind his back from Angel.

"You're not a freak" Jake finally managed to grab Austin's hands. "You're bi aren't you?" Austin nodded. "Then you're bi. Still works for me" 

"You're not going to run away?" "I'm not going to leave you Austin, you mean something to me" Austin couldn't help but smile. "You sound like Raul talking to his girlfriend" 

"Oh god, remind me to never do that again"


	2. Letting Jake In

“I had a really fun time” Jake said, noting Austin seemed more relaxed after having a few drinks at the bar Shotzi sent them to, not far from Full Sail incase either needed to be called for emergency backup incase someone got injured. 

“Y-yeah” Austin replied, biting at his thumbs before crossing his arms entirely. It was easy to forget that he was only twenty two when looking at him, but Jake now knew that once Austin let down his walls, he acted his age.

“Do you wanna go back to my apartment? Is that too much -” Jake cut him off. “I’d love to”  
—-  
Austin’s apartment was small, most of the space being taken up by various workout equipment. “I uh…can’t not keep in shape” Austin blushed. “That’s fine” Jake didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t notice until now how blue Austin’s eyes were in certain light.

“Why are you staring at me?” “Because you’re beautiful” Ok, maybe he did know what to say.

Austin’s heart beat fast as he allowed Jake to touch his face. “Are you sober?” “Barely buzzed” “That’s good” Jake pulled him in for a kiss, Austin’s brain shutting down, thankfully quieting the bad thoughts.

“Bedroom” was all he could say. “Are you sure?”

“Yes”


End file.
